


Just a taste

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: All he wants is a taste...





	Just a taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those pairings that needs to get popular already...

They called him the greatest Autobot in existence. He was loved and admired by all he encountered, no matter which side they served. A mech worthy of becoming the next Prime they would say, one who was even adored by certain Decepticons. All of this praise, all of this admiration, all of it that would even make the most humble of ‘bots overwhelmed with pride. Yet none of it could compare to what he truly wanted, none of it would satisfy him compared to the one thing he believed that would make his life worth living. The one thing he wanted so much happened to dislike his very presence.

Rodimus of Nyon.

Discreetly wallowing in unrequited love, the great and wonderful Thunderclash gracefully sipped his vintage engex. Swerve’s was moderately full with ‘Bots who weren’t on shift and so far there were no drunken outbursts. Thunderclash was already surrounded by a small crowd who were attempting to woo him but were too embarrassed to actually go through with it. He glanced over at Rodimus, the fair and complex creature sitting amongst his friends and laughing at their stories and banter.

Rodimus was... Thunderclash could not find the words. He was just so complex, completely and utterly unique. He had his flaws but those only made his perfections shine more brightly than ever, like glowing embers sitting upon ruined ash. He was brash but brave, greedy yet generous, immature but clever, uncertain but cunning. Rodimus was just a unusual mixture of a cocktail with a sweet taste that one would easily become addicted to.

On top of that he was absolutely stunning to look at. Thunderclash wasn’t overly fixated on looks alone but Rodimus was a looker. All the curves in the right places, a perfect colour ratio decorating his fair frame, a face that Primus himself had personally carved to perfection. Rodimus was beauty personified, a beautiful untamed flame he longed for with all his spark.

“Refill Thunderclash?” asked Swerve, appearing suddenly with a bottle of his finest engex.

Thunderclash merely nodded in response, sighing as his glass was once again filled with sweet nourishment.

“It’s rare to see you so...” Swerve tried to find a polite way to say it, “...unhappy? Is something bugging you?”

He knew that Swerve of all ‘bots would be able to see right through him, or get curious enough to try and pry into his personal life. “It is nothing to concern yourself with my good friend,” insisted Thunderclash, finishing it off with his signature smile of good faith.

Swerve was immediately swooned by the words and the smile Thunderclash blessed him with, he had already forgotten what he had asked him only moments ago. “Lemme get an extra bottle,” he said with a slight stammer. Before he did, Swerve spotted Rodimus. “Oi, Rodimus!”

Thunderclash could’ve sworn his spark almost leaped out of him as the bar mech waved over to the target of his admiration, and it started pulsing faster when he realised that Rodimus was walking over in his direction. Normally Rodimus refused to stand within a few meters of his presence but within seconds he was standing next to Thunderclash, the beautiful body of his practical glowing with raw radiance.

“What do you want Swerve?” asked the captain of the Lost Light, his attention solely focused on the mech who called him over.

“Just letting you know that I found the recipe to your favourite cocktail, and I won’t lie it took a lot of digging to find it,” informed a giddy Swerve, “I was going to prepare some and I want you to be the first to taste test it.”

Rodimus seemed intrigued. “Won’t say no to a free drink.” With a grin Swerve turned his back to the two mechs to prepare the drink. 

Even though the bar was bustling with off duty ‘bots, Thunderclash felt like it was just him sitting there with Rodimus standing right next to him. Turning his head slightly Thunderclash was blessed with an up and personal look at Rodimus. His beautiful matrix blue optics, his gorgeous frame, it was right there in beside him, so close he could practically reach out and touch him. 

Instead he merely smiled and said, “nice to see you Rodimus.”

He said it loud enough for anyone to hear but Rodimus didn’t turn to face him. With his optics still looking ahead Rodimus merely responded with, “Thunderclash,” in a displeased tone.

“I heard you had plans for a whole ship morale exercise,” continued Thunderclash, wanting to try and get this conversation, if you could call it that, rolling onwards.

“Hmmm mmm,” was all that Rodimus said, his head turning away in the opposite direction Thunderclash wanted.

“What exactly are you planning? A scavenger hunt of sorts? A quiz night?” Thunderclash continued guessing but it yielded no effort.

“Classified,” answered Rodimus at last.

“Oh,” sighed Thunderclash, “well whatever it is I can’t wait. I do hope it’s a dancing related one though.” Thunderclash regretted that he missed the chance to see Rodimus dance during his own wake and he hoped he’d get the chance to see it again.

Rodimus finally looked in his direction but his optics were narrowed into a glare and his lips pulled back to form a snarl. “Classified means, none of your business,” he spat.

“Oh c’mon Roddy, he was only asking,” huffed Swerve, refusing to miss a chance to defend the greatest Autobot of them all.

“Usually when I say Classified everyone else gets it,” pouted Rodimus, “it’s not my fault he doesn’t.”

“He is sitting right next to you Rodimus,” muttered Swerve, placing a full class of glowing silver energon. “Anyway here it is; Star birth in a glass!”

Both Rodimus and Thunderclash both stared at the drink. “Star birth in a glass is supposed to be gold Swerve,” sighed Rodimus, picking up the glass to inspect it.

“Hey, I followed the instructions step by step,” argued Swerve, “I poured in the right amount of nuclear tonic and stirred it until it bubbled violently, so don’t tell me I got it wrong.”

Before Rodimus could even counter argue Thunderclash jumped in. “Actually Swerve, Star birth in a glass is indeed supposed to be golden in colour.”

Swerve forced his open mouth shut upon hearing this. He looked back at the drink in Rodimus hand and then back at Thunderclash, repeating this a couple of times. Thunderclash just gave the bar mech a confident smile, silently insisting that he was right about the drink. Swerve’s cheeks burned a bright red as he tried and failed to discreetly look over the instructions one more time.

“O-oh, would you look at that,” he stammered whilst scratching his helm, “I forgot to add the liquid iron, no wonder it looks wrong. Sorry about that Thunderclash.” He looked up at Rodimus, still blushing out of embarrassment. “I’ll make another one.”

However Rodimus scowled at him and downed the drink, slamming the glass on the bar. “Forget it,” he mumbled. As he turned to leave he gave Thunderclash the meanest glare he could conjure before stomping off.

“Yeesh,” grumbled Swerve, “I go through all that trouble and he still kicks up a fuss?” He looked up at Thunderclash with a sincere smile. “Don’t worry about him, I don’t know why he can’t stand you but as far as I’m concerned he’s missing out. Now how about that top up?”

As Swerve turned his back to Thunderclash to locate the best engex he had to offer, the great Autobot sighed and stood up. He quietly excused himself before the bar mech even realised it and when Swerve did finally turn around he almost burst into tears when he spotted Thunderclash walking out of his bar and probably back to his quarters.

“Aw shoot,” he muttered, “I hope he comes back tomorrow.” He looked down at the spot where Thunderclash’s empty glass sat but noticed that the glass Rodimus used was gone. “Huh, I guess Ten cleared that up before I noticed,” he guessed.

Meanwhile Thunderclash entered his room, locking the door behind him and releasing a breath of anguish. How many times had Rodimus scowled at him like that? How many times did Rodimus expressed his disdain towards him? Never had those beautiful optics looked at him with admiration and trust, never did he use kind and casual words when speaking with him. It was the same no matter what he did; Rodimus hated him. The crew knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it.

With a heavy spark he raised his clenched hand, revealing the glass he had concealed in his gentle grasp, the glass Rodimus had drunk that botched cocktail from. He raised it into the dim light, the lip marks still present upon the rim.

Silently he brought it to his own lips, knowing that not too long ago the lips he so desired to kiss were pressed upon the very glass he held. 

It tasted sweet.


End file.
